


Big Brother

by Madame_Xela



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fíli POV, Fíli thinks no one will love him, Gen, Jealous Fíli, Pregnant Dís, Thorin has a talk with him about being a big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Thorin said that he was going to have a little sibling, but Fíli didn’t want a brother or sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was the biggest pain in the ass to write. D:   
> Oh! And I didn't come up with the name for Fíli and Kíli's dad, but I've seen a lot of other people using it and I really like it.

Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Thorin said that he was going to have a little sibling.

Fíli didn’t _want_ a brother or sister, Mummy kept saying that the baby could be a girl and that he would have to watch out for his baby sister because girls were special or something like that. If Mummy had a baby then no one would pay attention to Fíli anymore. No one would love him. They would all pay attention to the baby.

He _hated_ the baby in Mummy’s tummy. Mummy would sit down and sing _his_ lullaby to her tummy. IT was his and he didn’t want to share it! Mummy made that song just for him! She would rub her belly and tell the baby that she couldn’t wait for him or her to come out so she could meet them and hold them and give them lots and lots of love. Fíli had no doubt that Mummy would be giving the baby _his_ special hugs. He didn’t want to share those either!

To make matter worse, the baby was hurting Mummy! Mummy would be tucking Fili into bed and then she would gasp and hold her tummy.

“Easy there, little one. Goodness that was a strong kick!” That _thing_ was kicking Mummy! Wasn’t it bad enough that it always made Mummy tired and hungry? Now it was beating her up?! How could Mummy be so happy when the thing inside her was hurting her? “Fíli dear, come and feel.”

“NO!”

It seemed that Fíli was the only one who wasn’t happy about the baby. Daddy would sit between Mummy legs, his head resting against her tummy, and tell him (“Or her, Víli.”) that he loved him-or _her_ -very much. That he couldn’t wait for him-or her-to be born.

Even Uncle Thorin was against him! He went around every day telling everyone that there would be another heir any day now! _Fíli_ was the heir! Uncle Thorin didn’t _need_ another one!

Fíli had taken to spending a lot of time in his room. He didn’t want to hear about people’s excitement for the new baby. No one noticed his absence, and if they did, they just assumed that he was just playing with his toys. And it was true; all he did was play with the toys that Mister Bofur and Mister Bifur made for him. They were the only things he had that he didn’t have to share with the baby.

So he thought…

“Fíli, my love, you don’t play with this anymore, and I’m sure that the baby would absolutely love it-”

“-NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Bunny _mine_!”

“Now Fíli-”

“NO! Baby took Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Thorin, _not_ _Bunny_!” Fíli, fueled by anger, tugged the stuffed rabbit away from his mother, ripping off an ear and a leg. Mummy had been so shocked that she dropped the toy. Fíli snatched it and ran to his room where he locked himself away for the rest of the day.

Mummy stayed outside his door the whole time. She cried and begged him to ‘Please open the door, sweetheart.’ Fíli stubbornly kept his face pressed into his pillow. Hearing Mummy cry made him cry, and he didn’t want Mummy to hear him cry.

Daddy had all but broken down the door when Mummy told him what happened. He yelled the whole time and Fíli-although he couldn’t understand what he was saying because Daddy was talking really fast in Khuzdul-was certain that Daddy was mad at him. Fíli ducked under the blankets, hiding and trembling when Daddy finally got the door open. Daddy didn’t say anything; he just closed the door behind him and sat on Fíli’s bed, waiting for Fíli to come out.

“You know,” Daddy said after a while. He was quiet and sad, not angry like Fíli had thought. “You made Mummy worry. She’s been out there all day waiting for you to come out.” No answer, even if Fíli felt really bad about making Mummy worry. “She told me what you said. Do you really think that the baby ‘took us’ from you?”

“Yes. You love baby, not me.”

“Oh no, Fíli no. We love you, we love you very much! We love both you and the baby the same amount, more than anything in the world! I’m so sorry that we made you think otherwise. Can you come out for a moment?” Fíli wanted too, he really did, but he didn’t believe Daddy. If Daddy really loved him, then why was he spending more time talking to the baby than he did with Fíli?

“Víli, go talk to Dís. I’m afraid she’s going to go mad with worry.” Though Fíli couldn’t see him, Uncle Thorin walked into his room.

“But-”

“I’ll talk to Fíli; you go comfort your pregnant wife.”

The bed lifted and Daddy walked out of the room. Fíli hoped Uncle Thorin went with him. He didn’t want to talk to him right now.

Unfortunately, luck was not on the young prince’s side. The bed dipped next to him and Uncle Thorin did his best to lie next to Fíli in the small bed. Had it been any other day, Fíli would have laughed at how silly his uncle looked with half of his legs hanging off the end of the bed. But Fíli didn’t laugh. Uncle Thorin wrapped one arm around the mass of blankets that Fíli had been hiding under and hummed the Misty Mountains song. Fíli’s favorite.

Sometime in the middle of the tune, Fíli poked his head out. Uncle Thorin wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were closed, making him look like he was only taking a nap (Fíli _hated_ naps). Uncle Thorin didn’t open his eyes until he was done with the song, even when Fíli had grabbed one of his braids and played with the end, or when Fíli had started quietly humming along.

“Do you know that your Mummy and Uncle Frerin are my little brother and sister?”

Fíli shook his head. “No.” He knew they were brothers and sister, but he had always assumed that they were all the same age, even though Uncle Frerin was gone.

“When Uncle Frerin was born I thought that my parents were going to love him more than they loved me, and give him all of their attention. Because all they did was talk about how excited they were. I thought that they had forgotten me. But I was wrong.”

“Reawy?” Uncle Thorin was _wrong_? But Uncle Thorin was the smartest dwarf in all of Middle Earth…besides Mummy.

“Yes, they loved me just the same, if not more.”

“More?!” Fíli’s eyes widened. He didn’t think that it was possible for Mummy and Daddy to love him _more_ when the baby came. Wouldn’t they have to split up how much they loved him because there would be two kids around?

“Yes. Because our family was complete, my Mum and Dad were happier than they had ever been. But before Uncle Frerin came I didn’t believe them. I also didn’t believe them when they told me that I would absolutely love my brother and sister. But…then Uncle Frerin was born and I realized something.”

“What?”

“I was a big brother.” Thorin smiled softly at the little boy. “I had a little brother who would look up to me, who I could look out for and teach. And when Uncle Frerin got a little older, your Mummy was born and Uncle Frerin was a big brother and I was a big brother again. Let me tell you, Fíli, I love being a big brother.”

“Reawy?”

Uncle Thorin nodded. “Absolutely. Even if I get annoyed or mad at them, they are still my best friends in the whole world and I love them very much, and they love me too.”

Fíli didn’t say anything. He was going over what Uncle Thorin had said. Mummy and Daddy would love him more than they did now, _plus_ the baby would love him _and_ look up to him and be his best friend…And Fili would teach the baby-maybe he could teach the baby special tricks and games that he knew!

“Now Fili, do you think we can go see your parents? They’ve been very worried.”

“’Kay…Oh! I broke Bunny, Uncle Thorin!” Fíli pouted.

“Would you like me to fix him?”

“No! _I_ fix Bunny!”

*

Mummy and Daddy ran over to him once he came out of the room, smothering him in hugs and kisses and chanting apologies. Fíli let them, it was nice being smothered, but after so long he pushed them away.

“Stop-stop-stop!”

Mummy and Daddy looked sad but let him go. Fíli, standing on his tippy-toes, kissed the bottom of Mummy’s tummy. “Hi baby.” He said quietly. “I you big brudder. I Fíli! Uncle Thorin says we best fwiends an’ I teach you! Get out of Mummy’s tummy so we play, little brudder! Love you.”

Mummy, with tears in her eyes, sat down. Fíli laid his head on the top of her tummy and Mummy brushed her fingers through his hair.

“What if it’s a girl, sweetheart?”

“Yucky! No sisters!”

Mummy huffed. “Am I the only one who thinks that it’s going to be a girl?”

“Don’t worry, if it’s a girl we’ll love her just the same. Right Fíli?” Uncle Thorin asked.

After a moment of thinking it over, Fíli decided that if Uncle Thorin could be best friends with his little sister, then he could be best friends with his. “Yeah…I-OW!”

It was going to be very hard to love his brother or sister after they just kicked him in the face.

*

A few months later, Mummy got hurt. Well, Fíli thought she got hurt because he could hear her crying and yelling from her room. Daddy and Uncle Thorin waited outside with him, telling him that Mummy was fine and the baby was coming. Fíli didn’t believe them. There was _no_ _way_ that Mummy wasn’t hurt with all of the noise that she was making.

They waited for ever and ever until the Midwife-Mister Dori and Mister Nori’s Mum-called Daddy into the room.

Mummy yelled some more, she yelled at Daddy and she yelled at the Midwife. Then Mummy stopped yelling. Uncle Thorin stayed really still until he heard a baby wailing. He slumped so far into his seat that Fíli was surprised he hadn’t fallen to the floor.

The Midwife came out and very proudly announced that both Mummy and the baby were fine-though Daddy’s hand was bruised. “Would you like to see your baby brother?” At the word ‘brother’ Fíli was running into the room. The Midwife and Uncle Thorin smiled at him, following at a much slower pace.

Mummy was laying on the bed, Daddy sitting next to her. She looked tired and happy as she looked at bundle of blankets in her arms. Daddy saw him first. He grinned and told Fíli to come and see his brother-but watch out for that pile of blankest because they need to be cleaned. He walked around the blankets and climbed up onto Daddy’s lap.

Mummy reached over a kissed his forehead. Fíli giggled, feeling as happy as his parents, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Mummy better?”

“Much, my darling. Now, come and meet your brother, Kíli.” Fili was very surprised when he saw his brother for the first time. He had been expecting a little dwarf, smaller than himself because Fíli was the big brother, with Daddy’s blond hair and ready to play. This boy(?) was so _tiny_ , his face was puffy, dark hair, fuzz on his ears, and he was _pink_! Babies weren’t supposed to be pink…were they?

Mummy laughed. “I know he looks odd to you, but he’s perfectly normal.” Fíli nodded, pretending to agree with Mummy. “Well, go on, say hello!”

“Hi Kee.” Baby Kíli snuffled, but kept his eyes closed. Fili reached into his coat and pulled out the gift he had tied to his middle. It was a blue stuffed bunny with one ear and one leg crudely sewn on with thick, black string (with subtle, more effective stitching underneath it with blue thread). “Bunny for you now! I broke Bunny, but I fix him!” For the first time, Fíli saw his brother’s eyes open. They were dark blue-Mummy said it was normal for babies to have blue eye and because his eyes were so dark they were going to go brown like Mummy. “Is Kee a boy?”

“Yes darling, Kíli is a boy. Why do you ask?”

“Looks like Mummy.”

Daddy laughed. “He can look like Mummy and still be a boy, Fíli.”

Kíli snuffled again. Fíli thought his new brother looked far too grumpy. Ha almost looked like Uncle Thorin! That wouldn’t do! What fun could he have with a grumpy little brother? Fíli crawled off of Daddy’s legs and next to Mummy. “Here Kee!” He reached out and took one of Kíli’s hands to wrap it around Bunny but instead of holding Bunny, Kíli held onto Fíli’s fingers.

“Oh, I think he likes you, sweetheart.”

Fíli didn’t know what to say. He kept staring at Kíli’s pudgy fingers wrapped around his. Kíli liked him? Was it because Fíli wasn’t about angry being kicked in the face? Because he really wasn’t, Kíli had kicked everyone, especially Mummy and if Mummy wasn’t mad then Fíli had no reason to be. Or was it because Fíli had fixed Bunny for him?

“So what do you think?”

“He…stay.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Daddy said.


End file.
